


Just Breathe

by CordeliaOllivander



Series: Rare Pair Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Mild Sexual Content, nosey friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: It all started, believe it or not, when Draco brought the wrong date to Harry's birthday bash. Enter Astoria Greengrass, the only woman to ever make Harry Potter jealous of Percy Weasley.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter
Series: Rare Pair Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856245
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had Pearl Jam's "Just Breathe" playing for HOURS while I wrote this, and couldn't help making it the title. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at this pairing, and I have to give credit to my husband for this idea, since this is his OTP. I hope I did it justice. :)

**4 years ago**  
  
Harry Potter loved his life.

More than once during his childhood he had dreamt of what his life would be like, and it never even came close to this. He also had several moments where he never expected to live this long, and because of those moments he was grateful for what he had now.  
  
He had a job that he loved. He had a real family and the best of friends. He had a godson he adored. He had money and a house that was filled with laughter. Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed over frequently, and on the nights they were not there they could usually be found at Neville’s.  
  
A smile crossed Harry’s face as he thought of his friends. Today was Neville’s birthday, and to celebrate Ginny had taken the liberty of inviting everyone over to Neville’s townhouse for dinner. Neville never really wanted a fuss made about the day, but Harry knew that he appreciated that Ginny went as far as she did to always acknowledge the day.  
  
Stuffing the last pages of his report into a folder he stood and walked down to Head Auror Robards’ office. He and Ron had to give a detailed statement on the incident from earlier that morning, and Harry figured the sooner the better. Robards could be a hard ass when he wanted to be, but Harry liked him because he treated everyone the same. Even Harry, and if there was one thing that Harry loved, it was being _just Harry._  
  
“Here you are, Sir.” Harry said as he walked into the open office door.  
  
“Good, Potter.” Robards with a nod. “Weasley was released already.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Good to hear, Sir. I’ll be heading out now.”  
  
“Of course. Enjoy your day off.”  
  
Harry turned back to face the man. “Day off?”  
  
Robards grunted.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to argue but realized quickly what happened. “Uh, right. Thank you, Sir.”  
  
With a shake of his head and a smile he couldn’t quite disguise he headed to the atrium to head home then floo over to Neville’s.

* * *

  
  
Neville’s townhouse was already filled with energy when Harry stepped out of the floo. He could make out a few voices, despite being early himself. Once he got to the kitchen, he spotted Ginny and Luna making dinner while Ron and Neville watched as they sat at the small island. Susan had Teddy in a highchair at the end, giggling along with him as he shoved a handful of cut up fruit into his mouth.  
  
“Hey, guys.” He greeted as he headed to the fridge to grab a beer Neville always kept in stock just for him. He kissed Teddy’s hair, which turned her black almost instantly.

“Harry!” He squealed.  
  
“Hey, Harry.” Neville said brightly. “Ron was just telling me about your scuffle this morning.”  
  
“Macnair is pissing me off.” Harry grumbled before he took a long drink.  
  
“Harry!” Ginny hissed as she nodded to Teddy.  
  
“Sorry.” He whispered. “How’d everything go at Mungo’s, Ron?”  
  
“Yes, Ron.” Ginny smirked. “Tell them about Mungo’s.”  
  
Ron mumbled something Harry didn’t catch, but before he could ask what he said Ginny was already talking.  
  
“If you didn’t want me showing up you shouldn’t have put me as your emergency contact. Write mum’s name down and watch what happens.”  
  
Ron buried his face in his hands making Harry’s chest fill with affection. Despite Ron’s embarrassment and Ginny’s willingness to make him feel it at every opportunity, Harry knew exactly why he picked Ginny as his emergency contact. They all remembered the way Molly fussed over Fred after he was nearly killed in the final battle, and the way she still went into hysterics when one of her children was injured. Ginny knew when things weren’t critical; like now when Ron had a burn on his arm and there was no need for fussing, or when George’s hair coloring charm backfired and turned his skin green. She also knew when things were very serious, like when Bill nearly lost his hand from a cursed object on an expedition, or when Harry broke his legs during a mission when the Death Eater they were chasing sent a blasting curse at a wall, burying Harry underneath it. It was too close to what happened to Fred, and Harry was thankful Ginny was there first to calm Molly down.  
  
“Now that I think about it,” Harry said absentmindedly. “More than one of us always seems to end up in Mungo’s throughout the year.”  
  
“Hey, everyone!” Hermione greeted happily as she burst into the kitchen. She made her way over to Neville and kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday, Handsome.”  
  
“That’s my line!” Ginny whined.  
  
Neville’s cheeks flushed at the compliment. “Thanks, Hermione.”  
  
“I don’t see why you’re so embarrassed, Ron.” Luna said to him.  
  
“Oh, dear.” Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry, smiling broadly at Teddy. “Why is Ron embarrassed?” She looked over at the man in question and was up and next to him in a heartbeat. “What happened to your arm?”  
  
“Stray curse. It’s fine, I’m okay.” He said gently. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and that’s where Hermione stayed.  
  
“McNair.” Harry grumbled. “He’s the one of the last few we haven’t caught yet.”  
  
Neville nodded in agreement. “Rookwood is a pain in the ass, too.”  
  
“And the Carrow’s.” Susan added.  
  
“That sounds like a lot.” Hermione said carefully.  
  
“It’s not, really.” Ron shrugged. “We’ve only those few left, everyone else had been caught and nearly sentenced.”  
  
“Oh!” Hermione burst out. “I’ve got news! I’ve been given an expedition! Bill says that I’m finally ready to begin field training!”  
  
Harry beamed at her. “That’s amazing! Good for you!”  
  
“Any idea who your team will be?” Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. “Bill just told me today. I don’t really care honestly, I’m too excited!”  
  
“Congratulations, Hermione.” Luna said as she hugged her, being sure to keep the spoon she was holding pointing away from them.  
  
Ron took his chance and quickly grabbed the spoon that was still filled with cake batter.  
  
“Ronald!” Luna huffed out, not looking at all upset.  
  
“Sorry.” He grinned. “It’s really good though! He levitated the spoon midair over to Teddy, who made a right mess of it as he licked it clean.  
  
“Thank you.” She said kindly. “It’s just a little boring to me.”  
  
“So change it.” Neville said with a shrug. “Do your own thing, Luna.”  
  
Luna smiled at him and returned to the counter to finish baking the cake.  
  
“Did you guys know that Malfoy was a Healer?” Ron blurted out.  
  
Harry was surprised, but Neville seemed unfazed.  
  
“Oh yea.” Susan said with a wave of her hand as if this was old news. “Hannah mentioned him being in training with her. Said he’s pretty smart.”  
  
Ron’s ears turned red. “Yea, he is.”  
  
“Ronald.” Hermione chastised. “What did you do?”  
  
“Nothing too awful.” He said quietly. “I was just embarrassed because he was... nice. And I didn’t expect him to be.”  
  
“Hannah seems to really like him.” Luna said to them. “They’ve started to study together.”  
  
“I’ve talked to him when I visit Hannah.” Neville explained.  
  
“Huh.” Harry leaned back in his chair. “Good for him.” He said honestly.  
  
Ginny turned to face him, her eyes full of love. “Yea, good for him.”  
  
Dinner, as always, was full of laughter. Seamus and Fred stopped by just before desert was served, promising a rooftop fireworks show. Hermione pretended to scold them, going on about safety especially with Teddy, but even she knew that they’d thought of everything. Luna brought the cake out and everyone sang happy birthday to Neville, who blushed when Luna threw her arms around him.  
  
“Getting better!” Seamus praised around a mouthful of cake. “The Guinness cupcakes you made for mine you can make me anytime, love!”  
  
Hermione snorted. “Those cupcakes got the rest of drunk. No offense, Luna, of course.”  
  
Luna smiled at Hermione. “It’s alright, I misread the recipe.”  
  
Harry turned just in time to catch the wink she sent Seamus’s way, telling him that she made them exactly how she wanted to. Seamus and Fred finally instructed everyone to make their way to the roof, so Harry scooped up Teddy and followed to watch.  
  
“Heard you took tomorrow off, Harry.” Susan quipped as she came to stand beside him.  
  
“Wasn’t my idea. I still don’t know who Ginny is bribing to make these requests on my behalf. Third year in a row she’s done this, now.”  
  
“Hmm.” She hummed.  
  
Harry looked over at her in disbelief. “Susan!”  
  
“Yes, Harry?” She asked innocently.  
  
“It’s you, isn’t it!”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She sing-songed as she walked away to join the other girls.  
  
“If it really bothers you, I’m still not sure she’d care.”  
  
Harry turned to see Neville beside him, handing him another beer. “It doesn’t bother me.” He said honestly. “It’s sweet, in her own way.”  
  
“Alright!” Fred announced as he stood on a bucket to make things seems grander. “I give you, the Neville-Harry birthday extravaganza! Since you two insist on being boring, we came to you! Happy birthday, boys!”  
  
Luna came over and took Teddy from Harry, so he could get a better view. Hermione had cast a muffling charm to protect Teddy’s ears, so Luna brought him right up close.  
  
Neville laughed as he turned to face the sky as the fireworks began. “It’s all a little sweet, really.”  
  
Harry could not agree more. “Happy birthday, Neville.”  
  
“Happy birthday, Harry.”

~  
  
Everyone had decided to call it a night around eleven, and the only friends that stayed the night at Neville’s were Harry and Ginny since the rest of them had to work in the morning. Ron offered to drop Teddy off at Andromeda’s, since he knew Harry was staying the night. As Harry laid in bed, he watched the clock, like he always did. He had watched the clock and counted down to his birthday ever since he could remember. He wasn’t surprised at all when the door opened quietly and Ginny slipped into bed, she never let him do it alone now.  
  
“You’re later than usual.” Harry drawled.  
  
“Shut it.” Ginny scolded. “I still have a few minutes before midnight.”  
  
She snuggled up to him and he wrapped one arm around her, looking back at the clock again. “I love you; you know.”  
  
“I know, Harry. I love you, too.”  
  
Harry ran his fingers along her arm that was draped over his chest. “Sometimes I still wonder why we never worked.”  
  
“There’s just different kinds of love, I think.” She answered slowly.  
  
Harry of course knew this. What he felt for Hermione was different than what he felt for Luna, and what he felt for Ginny was different than either one of them. “I wanted it to work.”  
  
Ginny sighed softly. “I did, too. I really did. It just didn’t, and I don’t know why.”  
  
Harry remembered the times back in Hogwarts when he would get so jealous when she dated. He hated the feeling sitting in his chest whenever she was on some other man’s arm. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that way now.  
  
The clocked ticked over to twelve, and Ginny leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Happy birthday, Harry.”  
  
“Thanks, Ginny. For everything.”  
  
“You deserve it.” She said sleepily as she drifted off.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**3 years ago**   
  
“Ginny, I really don’t need anything-“   
  
“Hush up, Harry.” She cut in. “You got your way last year and we barely did anything. And before you start, dinner at Andromeda’s does not count. That means this year you get a party.”   
  
“And I don’t get a say in this because...?”   
  
“Because I’m not letting you sit home by yourself.” She answered matter of factly.   
  
Harry ran his hand over his face as he looked across the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. “That chaser needs to make sharper turns.”   
  
Ginny didn’t even bother to look. “McGuire is a damn good flyer; she just gets in her own head too much.”   
  
“Do you watch all of the practices?” Harry asked her playfully. “Or just Slytherin?”   
  
“I watch them all.” She admitted. “I just love it.”   
  
Harry had to admit that from their spot in the stands, they could easily be forgotten, and it was nice to sit and watch them play. He really missed playing quidditch. “My birthday isn’t for another two months.”   
  
“And don’t you worry, I’ll have everything planned.” She patted his thigh as she spoke, making Harry roll his eyes.   
  
He knew he had lost this argument, so he turned his attention back to the players. “Just tell me when to show up.”

* * *

  
  
Harry sat in the bright white exam room, waiting on a Healer to look at his chest. He didn’t have any physical injuries that he could see, but he felt the curse, and threw up a shield charm just a little too late. He was not prepared for the dark purple flames that erupted from his opponent’s wand, forgetting all about that particular curse.   
  
Harry looked up when the door opened then shut quietly.   
  
“Auror Potter. Back again I see.”   
  
Harry smiled. “Healer Malfoy.”   
  
Draco flipped through the small file he held in his hands as he came to stand beside the bed. “How do you feel right now?”   
  
“A little sore.”   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. “Now tell me how you really feel. I’m not some idiot that will let you go without treatment because of who you are.”   
  
Harry’s head flopped back onto the fluffy pillows. It was a force of habit for him to say _everything was fine, no need to worry._ He had done it for so many years that he often still answered with it. “I know you’re not. My chest hurts like hell. Like I got crushed by a hippogriff. Twice.”   
  
Draco nodded then set the file on the bed. He withdrew his wand and cast a few diagnostic spells, and Harry didn’t even flinch. Sometimes he was still impressed with how far he and Draco had come.   
  
“Dolohov’s curse.” Draco said carefully.   
  
“Yea. I thought so, too.”   
  
Draco made a few notes appear on the front page of Harry’s file, then sat on the edge of the bed. “You know what I’m going to say, Harry.”   
  
Harry nodded solemnly. “How long?”   
  
“Just a few days, it will feel like a long weekend.”   
  
Harry sighed, but knew that he needed to recover from this. They knew little about the curse and did not want to take chances. Both he and Hermione could have died the last time they were hit with it.   
  
“Think of it this way.” Draco said with a grin. “You’ll be right as rain if you rest up now. Wouldn’t want you missing your own birthday bash, would we? I’m surprised that she’s not here with you.”  
  
“She’s teaching, I told Ron not to bother her. She told you about the party?”   
  
“More than that.” Draco shifted and pulled out a thick piece of parchment from his packet. “She’s invited me. Told me to bring a date and everything.”   
  
Harry snatched the sheet from Draco’s hands and read it quickly. “She made blasted invitations?!”   
  
“You really don’t know what she has planned, do you?” Draco chuckled.   
  
“No. She knows I’ll be against it all and will fight her on all of it.”   
  
“She cares, Harry.” Draco said gently.   
  
“I know she does. That’s the only reason she gets away with a much as she does.” He grumbled.   
  
Draco took the invitation back and stood. “Rest for three days. I’ll tell the Ministry that starting right now you’re off duty until Monday.”   
  
“That’s five days.” Harry pointed out. “I don’t work weekends usually.”   
  
“Don’t be so literal.” Draco huffed out. “Three business days, the world can go on without Harry bloody Potter for three damn days.”   
  
“Prat.” Harry smirked.   
  
“I’ll see you at your party.”   
  
“See you, Draco.”

* * *

  
  
Two weeks later Harry thought this was all little much as he stared at the outfit Ginny had sent for him to wear. He might as well have a tuxedo in front of him with how fancy this suit was. What the hell he needed a suit for, he had no idea. He wondered if he showed up in jeans and a t shirt how upset Ginny would be. It would almost be worth it to find out. Even Andromeda was incredibly secretive when he stopped by to visit Teddy earlier today. How she got the three-year-old to keep a secret, he had no idea.  
  
Checking himself in the mirror before he apparated to the Burrow, he thought he didn’t look half bad. The caramel colored waist coat and dress pants suited his skin tone and decided that he was impressed with Ginny’s choice after all. Figuring it was wise to not be late despite his reluctance to even attend, he disapparated.   
  
Harry could have rolled his eyes at what he saw when he arrived. It was very reminiscent of Bill and Fleur‘s wedding. A huge tent with beautiful flowers and he even spotted a dance floor. He certainly would not be using that. He still heard it from Hermione about his terrible dancing skills.   
  
“Harry, dear!”   
  
With a smile he turned to see Molly heading towards him. “Hello.” He embraced the woman in a tight hug.   
  
“How do you like it?” She asked excitedly as she pulled away, looking around the tent.   
  
“It’s beautiful, although a little much.” He admitted.   
  
“Well, Ginny wanted everything to be perfect. I better check everything just once more, to be sure. Happy birthday, Harry.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
He watched the woman bustle off fussing over this and that in between greeting other guests that were arriving. Harry leaned against one of the tent poles and watched her for a few, thinking about how thankful he was to be a member of this family.   
  
“What’s got you lost in thought over here?”   
  
“Just thinking.” He said to Hermione. When he turned to face her, he smiled then leaned in to kiss her cheek. “You look beautiful.”   
  
“Thank you.” She twirled for him, just to show off her dress. “I’ve been stuck in work boots and cargo pants for weeks now. I was more than a little excited to be able to actually wash my hair when I got home.”   
  
“How’s it going?”   
  
“Oh, Harry.” She sighed. “It amazing. The history! I’ve taken so many notes and have several papers that I want to publish on my findings and I’m just... I really love what I do.”   
  
Harry moved in and hugged her tightly. “I’m glad to hear that, really Hermione.”   
  
“Hullo, Harry.”   
  
Harry turned in surprise to see Oliver and Ginny standing beside him. “Oliver! Good to see you, mate!” He moved to give the man a warm hug. “How are things with you?”   
  
“Going really well. Landed the position of captain for Puddlemere United.” He boasted.   
  
Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Well no one deserves it more than you. You were a great captain. I for one learned a lot from you.”   
  
“Thanks. That means a lot. Happy birthday, and all that.” He said as he raised is glass in a mock toast.   
  
“Thank you. Ginny’s done an amazing job, as always.”   
  
“Why thank you.” She curtsied obnoxiously, then giggled as she righted herself. “We haven’t had a to do like this in so long, I thought it would be a nice change from the usual dinner at the bar.”   
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. “Even Percy and Dean’s wedding was a small affair. Nothing like Bill and Fleur’s wedding.”   
  
“Because that’s simply not Percy.” Ron said as he kissed Hermione’s cheek.  
  
Harry waved his hand around in the air. “And this is me?”  
  
Ginny spoke quickly before anyone else could argue. “You’ll have a good time tonight; you know you will.”   
  
“I never said I wouldn’t, Gin.”   
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say more but stopped herself as she glanced at the newly arrived guests. “Oh for Merlin’s sake.” She grumbled.   
  
Confused, Harry turned his attention to where Ginny was looking. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Hannah messed it all up!” She hissed.   
  
Ron turned around without any subtly. “Messed what up? Hey, is that Goldstein?”   
  
“Yes.” Ginny bit out. “If you’ll excuse me.”   
  
Ron, Harry and Oliver all looked to Hermione.   
  
“Don’t look at me, I have no idea what’s going on.”   
  
“But you know everything.” Ron said to her.   
  
“I’ve also been away for the last four weeks. I haven’t gotten into the gossip and my friends write me the most boring letters.”   
  
“Hey.” Harry said at once. “My letters are not boring.”   
  
Hermione patted his cheek. “Of course they aren’t.”   
  
“I’d write you.” Oliver said to her. “But I’ve been told that I talk about quidditch too much.”   
  
“I’d take that over Harry’s retelling of his lunch, or Ron’s itchy burn scar.”   
  
“That was only in one bloody letter!” Ron said defensively. “What about the rest of them?”   
  
“Oliver, is that who I think it is?” Hermione said as she looked across the tent. “Let’s go see.”   
  
She grabbed Oliver by the arm and yanked him away, not giving Harry or Ron the chance to say anything more.   
  
“I don’t think she saw anyone she didn’t already know.” Ron said slowly.   
  
Harry could only laugh at him.   
  
“Hey, who’s that with Malfoy?”   
  
Harry turned to see Draco entering the tent with a very pretty woman on his arm. He stared as they made their way around the room, greeting people and watching her as Draco introduced her. She really was beautiful. Her thick chestnut hair flowed down one shoulder, giving Harry the perfect view of her backless cream-colored dress.   
  
“Harry?”   
  
The dress was something he had never seen before. A simple mid-thigh dress with half sleeves. It did all the right things for her. He would know, he hadn’t taken his eyes off her.   
  
“Harry!”   
  
Harry snapped out of it, looking at Ron who was staring at him.   
  
“You alright, mate?”   
  
“Yea, who is that?” He turned to stare at the woman again, who was laughing at something Percy had said. Harry glared. Percy was not that funny.   
  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Harry paused. “I think I’m jealous of Percy.”   
  
Ron reared back in surprise. “Percy? What?”   
  
“Never mind. It’s nothing.” He was sure it was nothing, it had to be. He hadn’t felt like this since...   
  
“Harry, Ron.” Draco greeted happily as he walked up to them.   
  
Harry tried to resist the urge to run his hands through his hair or straighten his waist coat. “Draco.”   
  
“Malfoy.” Ron said kindly. “How’d you and Hannah manage to get the same night off?”   
  
Draco groaned. “I’ll be working doubles for the next week. Hannah had the night off already, but I had to make a few swaps.”   
  
Harry was surprised by that. “Why? What for?”   
  
“Don’t let him blame you, Harry.” The woman on his arm said to him. “It’s my fault.”   
  
“Hardly.” Draco snorted.   
  
“Beg your pardon.” Ron said slowly. “But who are you?”   
  
“Oh! Forgive me.” Draco said quickly. “This beautiful woman is my friend Astoria.”   
  
“Ron Weasley.” Ron stuck out his hand and she took it gently.   
  
“And you’re Harry Potter, of course.” She said shyly.   
  
“Yea.”   
  
Lame, Harry. _So_ lame.   
  
“Hey.” Draco whispered. “Either of you know why Ginny’s been glaring daggers at me since I got here?”   
  
Ron shook his head. “We noticed that, too.”   
  
“No idea.” Harry added.   
  
“Hmm. I will be avoiding her a bit longer, then. Happy birthday, Harry. Enjoy your party and get a drink!”   
  
“Bye.” Astoria gave a small wave then walked away with Draco.   
  
Harry watched her go, wondering what was going on inside his head.

* * *

  
  
The rest of the night did little to calm Harry down. He was having a good time, he liked being surrounded by his friends and family and enjoyed the chance to let go for a night. He listened to Oliver’s quidditch stories, and Seamus’s new ideas for opening ceremonies.   
  
He was fascinated by some of the new products Fred and George had come up with for their shop and laughed hysterically when they told him that this year, they planned to send hundreds of coupons through the owl post to Hogwarts. Harry had always been impressed by their determination to succeed.   
  
He had avoided Draco as much as he could, since wherever Draco was Astoria was as well and he didn’t want to think about why he felt the way he did. He didn’t want to evaluate why he felt horribly jealous Percy and now Draco.  
  
  
He and Neville, as always, were sung happy birthday and each given a cake. Nearly every girl he knew forcibly dragged him onto the dance floor when the music started. Hannah had brought him a drink to “help his dancing” which only made him laugh. He was a terrible dancer drunk as well as sober, but he did loosen up slightly.   
  
At the first chance he got he exited the dance floor and headed right to the bar. Most of the girls were still dancing so hopefully they wouldn’t notice his absence for a song or two or five.   
  
“Firewhiskey please.”   
  
The bartender nodded and poured his drink. “And for you, Miss?”   
  
Harry started when he realized someone was next to him. Astoria handed the man her glass as she asked for a refill of whatever she was having. Harry took the time to see her flushed cheeks. She must’ve been out dancing, and he couldn’t decide if he was annoyed at the fact that he hadn’t noticed.   
  
“Thank you.” She said as she accepted her drink. “So, enjoying your day so far?”   
  
Harry quickly took a sip of his own drink before he spoke. “Yes, very much.”   
  
She nodded then turned to face the crowd of dancers. “Seems a bit much for you.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Draco talks about you. A lot.” She let out a small giggle, making Harry smile at her. “All of this isn’t really your thing, is it?”   
  
Harry let out a sigh. “No, not really, but Ginny tries so hard and she really does do a fantastic job.”   
  
“You’re a lucky man, Harry.” She said kindly.   
  
“Am I? How so?” He asked before he took another sip. His nerves had started to die down now that he was finally speaking with her.   
  
She nodded. “Very. Ginny clearly loves you very much.”   
  
Harry choked.   
  
“Are you alright?” Astoria placed a concerned hand on his shoulder as he coughed.   
  
“Yes. Fine.” He croaked. Clearing his throat a few times he looked at her, worry written all over her face. “Ginny and I, we’re not a couple.”   
  
Astoria blushed, clearly embarrassed. “Oh, I just assumed- I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s alright. I’m sure we look like it. We tried it a long while back, but it just didn’t feel right.”   
  
“Draco was ridiculously excited when she asked him for help with all of this.” She admitted.   
  
“He helped? Really?”   
  
“Mhm. Draco’s paying the tab for the bar and did the charm work on all the bubbles of light. Said he learned it from Hermione.”   
  
“Full of surprises that man.” Harry said truthfully.   
  
“He can be.” She grinned.   
  
“He’s never told me about you though. How long have you been together?”   
  
Astoria’s face went from surprised to comical. “Draco and I are not dating, nor will we ever.”  
  
“Oh. Uh... you just- you just look like-“   
  
“You and Ginny?” She smirked.   
  
Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Yea, actually.”   
  
“Draco is just a very dear friend, nothing more. I travel a lot and surprised him with a last minute floo call that I was coming home. He’d already planned to attend your party, so I said I would be his date.”   
  
Harry stared at her. “So, you’re not with anyone?”   
  
“No one.”   
  
Harry downed the rest of his drink then set it on the bar top. “Well then.” He noticed the music had changed and a few people had paired off for a slow dance. “Astoria, would you like to dance with me?”   
  
Her smile lit up the room. “I would love to.”   
  
She placed her hand in his and Harry shivered at the feeling. Leading her out onto the dance floor Astoria stepped in close.   
  
“I should warn you that I’m absolute rubbish at this.” Harry admitted as he placed his free hand on her waist.   
  
“Then I should warn you that I’m not much better. I’ve two left feet I’m afraid.”   
  
Harry chuckled. “You don’t have to pretend to be bad at dancing just because I am.”   
  
“I really am terrible at it, Harry.” She insisted. “I even took lessons when I was younger, for four solid years. To this day all I can manage is a pitiful circle as I sway back and forth.”   
  
Harry pulled her a little closer. “That I can do.”   
  
He moved slowly as he spun them around in a gentle circle. Time seemed to stand still in that moment. Harry didn’t hear the song or the crowd. He was engrossed in the woman in his arms.   
  
“I think we should attempt a spin.” He said quietly.   
  
“Oh god, you just want to see me fall.” Astoria laughed nervously.   
  
“I’d never let you fall. We’ll go slow, and it’s also the only other move I know.”   
  
Astoria stepped away as Harry extended his arm, twirling her slowly once then pulling her back to him. “See, you were amazing.” He breathed.  
  
“Look how fancy we are now. You’ll make a dancer of me in no time with moves like that.”  
  
Harry snorted. “Hardly.”   
  
He let the feeling of the moment engulf him once more, quickly becoming addicted to it. To her. His nerves spiked when he had the thought that maybe he should say something else instead of being so quiet, but then she laid her cheek against his shoulder. His hand brushed the bare skin of her back. Her skin felt so soft that he didn’t want to stop.   
  
When the song ended Harry didn’t want to pull away. He had half the mind to charm the song to replay but knew he would never get away with it.   
  
“That was nice.” Astoria said softly.   
  
“It was. Maybe-“   
  
“Stori!” Draco panted. “Hide me. Ginny’s on a war path.”   
  
Astoria looked just as surprised as Harry felt. “What? What are you-“   
  
“I may have said something about Blaise being a better- oh, shit she saw me. Come on.”   
  
He yanked on her arm dragging her away from Harry, leaving him alone and confused on the dance floor.

* * *

  
  
Harry let an entire week go by before he could not take it anymore and went to St. Mungo’s to see Draco. After the man so rudely pulled Astoria away Harry didn’t get the chance to speak with her again, or even see when she and Draco had left. He didn’t want to admit that the rest of the night seemed rather dull after the dance they shared, despite dancing with nearly every other woman there. It just wasn’t the same. It wasn’t as beautiful.   
  
Harry was instructed to wait in the second-floor intensive care waiting room. He grimaced when he was told that, he knew that Draco would much rather work in spell damage or emergency. It made him feel guilty knowing that Draco was pulling doubles in a department he did not even like, all so he could attend Harry’s party.   
  
“Harry? Everything alright?” Draco asked as he walked in.   
  
Harry stood up quickly. “Everything’s fine. I’m sorry to bother you at work, I know you’re busy.”   
  
Draco made his way over and plopped into the chair Harry had just vacated. “Two more days and then I’ll be off. I just plan to sleep so if you need to bother me, now is the time.”   
  
“You took nine days of doubles?”   
  
Draco shook his head. “Not all of them were doubles. Three were overnights.”   
  
Harry sat down again. “I’m not sure that’s any better, Draco. You know you didn’t have to-“  
  
“I wanted to.” Draco cut in. “It was worth it. Even if Ginny chased me away.”   
  
“Is she why you left so soon?” He asked suddenly, and slightly annoyed. “What did you say to her again?”   
  
Draco chuckled at the memory. “I asked her to dance since you’d stolen my date away from me. She then reprimanded me quite severely about bringing the wrong date. Apparently, she thought I would ask Hannah-“   
  
“Did you want to ask Hannah?”   
  
“That’s not important.”   
  
Harry grinned. “Mhm. Go on, then.”   
  
“Then she asked me if I wanted to go to the upcoming Puddlemere match with her and I couldn’t resist. I just couldn’t, Harry.”   
  
“Oh I’m sure.” He drawled.   
  
“I told her that of course I would go, if only to see a good chaser in action. That I’d never seen anyone play as good as-“   
  
Harry groaned and covered his face his with hands. “Draco, you idiot.”   
  
“In hindsight it wasn’t the best idea.” Draco said with a smile as he closed his eyes.   
  
Harry watched his friend for a moment, still feeling terrible that he was working so much. “You look exhausted.” He said sadly.   
  
“I’m fine. So, what’s on your mind?”   
  
Harry sat down again, rubbing his hands on his pant legs. “Well, I was- I was wondering if... how to... well, contact Astoria.”   
  
Draco didn’t move. Didn’t even open his eyes. “She left already.”   
  
“Oh. Uh, I didn’t know she was going anywhere.”   
  
“Mhm. Won’t be back for a while.”   
  
Harry’s shoulders sagged with disappointment. “Where did she go?”   
  
“South America, I think?” Draco scrunched his eyebrows together as he thought. “No, wait, yes. I’m honestly not sure. I’m sorry, Harry. My brain is mush right now. Why do you want to know?”   
  
“No reason.” He said quickly. “Just... no reason. I won’t keep you anymore.”   
  
Harry bolted from the room before Draco could ask questions.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**2 years ago**  
  
May marked the four-year anniversary of the end of the war. Harry felt relieved that all the hype and the speeches were over, but also felt irritated that they hadn’t caught the last two remaining Death Eaters. Rookwood and Macnair were still out there. Neville and Susan had taken down the Carrows, which lead to an all-night long party at Neville’s. It was well deserved, after all.   
  
He strolled peacefully down Diagon Alley, figuring a long overdue trip to Honeydukes and a visit to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes would be sure to cheer him up and bring him out of this funk he seemed to be in. After placing a huge owl order at honeydukes, which honestly excited him quite a bit, he headed for the shop.   
  
He wasn’t watching where he was going, just putting one foot in front of the other as he stared at the ground. His mind was occupied by the sweets he had just ordered, wondering which ones he and Teddy would share first, causing him to slam right into another person.   
  
“Oh! Oh I’m so-“ Harry stopped and stared. “Astoria?”   
  
“Harry!” She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Oh my goodness, what are the odds?”   
  
It took him a second to respond, not really believing she was here right in front of him. “Nearly impossible I would imagine. How are you?”   
  
“I’m well! And you?”   
  
“Can’t complain.” He shrugged.   
  
Astoria raised her palm to cup his cheek, taking note of the shadows under his eyes. “I think you could.”   
  
The gesture was so intimate that it threw Harry off and he forgot where they were. Suddenly, it was just the two of them again. “I could a little.”   
  
She let her hand fall away, and Harry was desperate to get it back.   
  
“Are you by yourself? Did you have any plans?”   
  
Harry shook his head quickly. “All alone, with zero plans. No plans at all.”   
  
She smiled kindly at him. “Fancy some ice cream?”   
  
“That sounds brilliant.” He breathed.   
  
Once they’d ordered, Astoria stuffed her many shopping bags into one side of the booth, then sat next to Harry on the other side.   
  
“You’ve been busy.” Harry said as he nodded towards the bags.   
  
“Very. So terribly busy. I’m ready to slow down a bit, to be honest.”   
  
“What is it that you’ve been doing, exactly? Draco mentioned once that you travel?”   
  
Her cheeks flushed and Harry forgot how to breathe. He still couldn’t believe she was right here in front of him. He had thought of her so many times over the last nine months, but never reached out to Draco again. He was kicking himself for it now. Even though they only shared one night, one dance, he had missed her.   
  
“I travel a lot. Daphne and I have been studying Herbology and we are hoping to do something with that later. She is working on her mastery, so I decided to tag along and document our findings and experiments. Maybe publish a paper or something.”   
  
“That’s really amazing! You should talk to Neville, he has loads of information, I’m sure.”   
  
“I’ve actually written him a few letters since we met last year. I’ve been to so many places, Harry! Beautiful mountains and breathtaking seas. I loved it, I really did, but now I miss just being home.”   
  
“That still sounds amazing to me.”   
  
“It was. It really was.”   
  
Their ice cream came then, strawberry and peanut butter for Harry and raspberry swirl for Astoria.   
  
“So tell me about you!” She said excitedly. “You’ve got another birthday coming up. My goodness has it been that long?”   
  
“Yes, too long.” Harry blurted out. Cursing himself mentally, he took a large bite of his sundae. “Not much has changed for me, really. My job is a little more demanding, but other than that... everything is still the same.”   
  
“I read that you caught the Carrows.” She said carefully.   
  
“I had nothing to do with that.” Harry admitted. “That credit goes to Neville and Susan. We’ve only two left. Once they are in Azkaban, I feel like a weight will be lifted from me, you know?”   
  
Astoria smiled sadly. “You always did take on the burdens of the world.”   
  
Harry snorted. “You sound like Hermione.”   
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.”   
  
“It’s not just me.” Harry admitted. “Neville’s worn out, too. I think he wants to leave the Aurors.”   
  
“Well that makes sense.”   
  
Harry looked at her quizzically as her eyes got wide.   
  
“Oh dear. I didn’t realize it was a secret.” She sighed. “There’s a rumor going about that Professor Sprout wants to retire soon. Hogwarts has been taking applications for her job. Daphne applied for it.”  
  
Harry hummed. “He should apply then if he hasn’t already. Being an auror was never what he wanted to do, but I think he felt like he had to. Like we had to finish the job.”   
  
“Do you feel that way? She asked carefully.   
  
Harry took a deep breath as he thought about it. “No. Being an auror is the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do. I feel like it’s what I was born to do, even if I did not want to accept it for a long time. I was meant to protect people. I save people, it’s just what I do.”   
  
Astoria’s eyes turned misty as she looked at him. They stared at each other for a moment before she shook her head. “I’ll never get over you, Harry.”   
  
Harry wasn’t sure how she meant that, but he knew that he would never get over her either. It was as if those nine months had never happened. “Please tell me you’ll be here for a while longer. And if not, I beg you to tell me how to contact you.”   
  
She slid her hand over his and gave his fingers a squeeze. “I’ll be here for a while, I think.”

* * *

  
  
Turns out that Astoria was only in town for another three weeks. She’d floo called Harry frantic one evening, saying that her sister had contacted her and found the last item on their list, so she had to go.   
  
They had only been able to meet twice more, since the Ministry was coming down hard on the DMLE, pushing for the last two Death Eaters to be captured. Harry and Ron were close, they just knew it. So he threw everything he had into his job. Long nights and rough mornings. Being over worked and stressed out was better than thinking about how much he missed Astoria on a daily basis. When he was home, he was so exhausted the only thing he did was sleep.   
  
July approached quicker than he realized, and before he knew it, it was his birthday week. Ginny had sent an owl saying she would meet him for lunch, which made him smile and huff at the same time. He missed seeing her, but she worried too much. He let himself imagine what she had planned for him this year. What kind of extravaganza he would be enduring this time? Neville was just as swamped, trying to assist Harry and Ron that Harry wasn’t even sure Neville realized what day it was.   
  
Sitting at his desk going over maps and old reports Harry rubbed at his scar absentmindedly.   
  
“That bad?” Ginny asked quietly from the doorway.   
  
Harry looked up and saw her worried face. You’re a sight for sore eyes.” He stood up and hugged her, then shut the door of his and Ron’s shared office. “You look beautiful today.”   
  
Ginny smiled at him. “I miss you, too. I’ve been so busy.”   
  
“We all have. I don’t even think I was this overwhelmed when we joined the aurors. At least we were actually catching the bad guys when I first started.”   
  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Ginny said gently as she set the bag of take away food on his desk. “Fish and chips.”   
  
Harry mouth salivated at her words. It had been weeks since he had eaten anything more than a madly pathetic sandwich. Cereal he had also discovered was also a great diner option for when he was too tired to do anything else.   
  
“So, other than work, how have you been?”   
  
_Sad._ “Fine. That’s all I do is work.”   
  
Ginny opened the container and handed it to him, cracking open a soda and setting it within reach.   
  
“You’re too good to me.” He moaned as he took his first bite.   
  
“You might not say that in a few minutes.” She sighed.   
  
Harry tilted his head in confusion.   
  
“Harry.” She began slowly. “I’m so sorry. I don’t have anything planned for your birthday. Well, I did, but I didn’t realize that Blaise had a game that day and I don’t know how I didn’t realize that before and I’m so sorry.”   
  
“Gin-“   
  
“It’s important to me that you know how much I care about you, how much we all care about you. And I had a simple little thing planned because I know you’ve been so stressed out and Susan and I took a beating from Robards to get you the day off. How that man was going to deny you your birthday off is beyond me!” She nearly shouted. “I don’t give a damn what’s going on right now, he wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you and I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise!”   
  
Harry wanted for her rant to be done, and when she looked like she finished he set his food down and took her shaky hands in his. “Ginny.” He said carefully. “It’s alright.”   
  
She shook her head. “No Harry, it’s not. You never felt special on your birthday and I want you to always feel special.”   
  
His swallowed down the emotion that rushed to his throat at her words. “Go and spend time with your boyfriend, sweetheart. He’s really been looking forward to it. I know I’m not incredibly observant, but I think he has something big planned.”   
  
Ginny snorted. “Then he’s going about it all wrong if even you’ve noticed.”   
  
“I’ll be fine. I want you to have a good time. It will make me happy knowing that you are having a good time. I mean that, Gin.”   
  
“I know you do.” She breathed. “That’s why it hurts so much that I’m leaving you alone this year.”   
  
“The day you get back we’ll have a date and you can tell me all about it. Every detail.” He said with a smile. “Deal?”   
  
“Deal.”   
  
Harry picked up his food and only began eating when Ginny finally opened her own container.

* * *

  
  
Ginny had sent a huge cake for Neville’s birthday to the Auror department and he was embarrassed beyond belief when the entire squad sang to him. Harry wished he had a pensieve so he could show the memory to Ginny. She really would have loved it.  
  
Harry went home to his quiet house and showered. Then he tidied up the place. Then he stood in the kitchen, wondering what he should make himself or if he should just order out. He had the time to make something for once but didn’t really feel like cooking. He grabbed a book Hermione had sent him, something about new transfiguration techniques and figured now was the time to read it.   
  
Setting on the couch with a mug of tea in hand and a notebook on the table, he opened the book. He had made it two chapters before he closed it and ran his hands down his face. It shouldn’t be this big of a deal that he was going to be alone on his birthday. He had other friends beside Ginny of course, but he told them all that he was fine. His birthday was no big deal, just another day. He would more than likely sleep it away, anyway, given how tired he was all the time.   
  
Once he thought about it, he had not spent his birthday alone in quite some time. He maybe not so secretly really liked that Ginny stayed with him at midnight and counted down the seconds to July 31st with him. He liked that she was there, and he wasn’t alone.   
  
“You’re being ridiculous.” He grumbled to himself. “You can be alone. There’s nothing wrong with being-“   
  
It hit them right then. In that moment, he knew where he wanted to be. He had never gone on his birthday before, and this was the perfect year to do so.   
  
He shoved a small blanket into his ruck sack along with a thermos of tea. He practiced the spell Hermione had done all those years ago to conjure a bouquet of flowers. He changed into comfortable clothes after he forced himself to make a decent dinner. He had just put everything away and was headed back upstairs when the floo chimed, signaling that someone had arrived. Harry panicked a little, hoping that some ridiculous surprise wasn’t in store for him now that he had made plans.

  
“Harry? Are you home?”   
  
Harry stopped halfway down the stairs. His heart rate sped up. He knew that voice. Running the rest of the way down he rushed into the kitchen. “Astoria!”   
  
“Harry!” She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.   
  
“What are you doing here? Your last call didn’t seem hopeful.”   
  
“I told Daphne that no matter what, I had to be home. There was no way that I was going to miss your birthday! And look! I’m even early!”   
  
His heart swelled inside his chest. “You’re right on time.”   
  
“I called Draco first and he said that you weren’t doing anything this year.”   
  
“That’s not exactly true.” Harry clarified.” There is a party next weekend, it’s just that tomorrow didn’t really work out for anyone else. “Hermione is still on site, and I’m fairly sure Ron’s working overtime so I could have the day off. Ginny’s at Blaise’s game, Draco was working to cover someone that was on maternity leave or something. So... it’s just me.”   
  
“Am I... I can go if I’m bothering you. I should have called first-“   
  
“You’re not bothering me at all.” He smiled and took her hand. “Have you eaten? I have leftovers I literally just put away.”   
  
“I’m famished!” She breathed. “Daph absolutely cannot cook, and I didn’t want to waste time and risk not being here with you.”   
  
Harry resisted the urge to pull her in close and just kiss her already. He didn’t know what they were, but he knew that whatever this was called, he wanted more of it.   
  
“It’s nothing fancy.” He said as he led her to the table. “Just some pasta with an ungodly amount of cheese.”   
  
“That sounds really amazing right now.”   
  
After she had eaten Harry led her back up the stairs to the sitting room, where Harry was earlier. She looked around curiously, and Harry realized that she had never been here before.   
  
“This place is so much bigger than you described.”   
  
Harry looked around. “I suppose it is. There are just always people here, so it just feels small, I guess. It used to have eight bedrooms, but I took two of the smallest out and added to this room.” Harry pointed to the far wall, indicating where the bedrooms used to be.   
  
“And where is Teddy’s room?”   
  
“Another floor up, right next to mine.”   
  
Astoria moved around the room and looked at every single picture frame and drawing that hung on the walls. Harry liked to think that the way the house looked now would make Remus and Sirius proud. Love filled this house, and Teddy was right in the center of it.   
  
“You’re such a wonderful godfather, Harry.” She whispered as she picked up a photo. “He looks so happy whenever he’s around you.”   
  
“He’s just easy to love.” Harry shrugged.   
  
“Will you see him tomorrow?”   
  
Harry nodded. “Either for breakfast or lunch. It all depends on when I get there.”   
  
Once she was finished, she made her way to the couch and sat down, picking up Harry’s book. “Were you any good at transfiguration?”   
  
Harry moved to sit beside her. “I was, actually. I enjoyed it. Hermione bought that for me, but I hadn’t gotten a chance to read it yet. Oh! Speaking of...” He trailed off as he stood and walked over to the bookshelf. “Didn’t know if you had this already but thought you might like it.”  
  
She took the book curiously then gasped the moment she read the cover. “Harry!”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
Her eyes never left the book. Her entire body was stiff with shock, her lips parted in surprise as she stared at it. Slowly she set the book on her lap and flipped the cover open, gasping again. “Harry!”   
  
“Still here.”   
  
Her delicate fingers lifted the pages so gently as she flipped through the book. One hand came up to cover her mouth as her eyes glossed over. “Harry.” She breathed.   
  
He sat down next to her, looking at the book himself.   
  
“Do you know what this is?”   
  
“An old book on botany? I thought you might like it.”   
  
“This is a fist edition Mattioli.”   
  
“Wonderful.” He said simply.   
  
“Where did you find this?”   
  
“In the attic actually. It must’ve been used as a study for Sirius’s father at one point.”   
  
“This book is... its priceless. I can’t possibly-“   
  
“You can, and you will.” Harry said quickly. “I found it while finally cleaning out that grubby attic and thought you might like it. I didn’t even know what it was, but you do. You can’t tell me that you don’t want it.”   
  
“Neville will be so jealous.” She squealed.   
  
Harry laughed at that. “Yea, he probably will.”   
  
“Thank you, Harry. You don’t even realize what this means to me. And now, of all times... thank you so much.”   
  
“I’m not sure what that means, but you’re welco-“   
  
She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly around the waist with the book digging into his side at a horrible angle. “You’re welcome.”   
  
Shifting herself into a more comfortable position she leaned against him as she carefully flipped through the pages. The moment felt so domestic and intimidate Harry closed his eyes and breathed it in.   
  
“Did you flip through it at all?” She asked quietly.   
  
“Yes, but I didn’t understand any of it.”   
  
“It’s Italian.”   
  
Harry froze for a moment. “Do you speak Italian?”   
  
She hummed in response. “And French. Daphne knows a little German.”   
  
“You’re so smart, the pair of you.” He complimented.   
  
“ _Lo studio della botanica e della fitoterapia.”_  
  
The way she spoke sent a pleasant shiver down Harry’s spine. He wanted her to continue. She could read him the entire book if she wanted to. “What does that mean?”   
  
“The study of botany and herbal medicine.”   
  
“It sounds beautiful.”   
  
The huge clock in the corner of the room chimed, bringing Harry back into reality, and his plans for the evening. “Um, Astoria? There was something I was going to do tonight. Would you like to join me?”   
  
She set the book down and spun around to face him. “What is it?”   
  
“I’ve never visited my parents on my birthday.” He didn’t mean to whisper it and hated that he couldn’t control his own emotions. Astoria didn’t look at him with pity like he had expected, he only saw understanding and compassion.   
  
She placed her hand over his. “I would love to join you.”

~  
  
The walk through Godric’s Hallow always felt heavy for Harry. So much had happened here and it was easy to get overwhelmed by the flood of it all coming back to him. He couldn’t place the feeling, because it wasn’t quite jealously, but the fact that life just moved on in the village that his parents died in never failed to stir something inside him.   
  
“That was their house, just there.” Harry pointed to the crumbling cottage in the distance. “That’s where they... and just there,” he pointed in the opposite direction down a cobbled street. “That’s where Voldemort sent Nagini to attack me. Almost didn’t make it out alive.”   
  
Astoria reached for his hand and laced their fingers together as he spoke. “Do you visit often?” She asked quietly.   
  
“No.” Harry admitted. “No, I don’t. I just... I’m not sure why.”   
  
“It’s okay to not know. I can’t imagine what it must be like for you.”   
  
“It helps a lot that you’re here. Thank you.”   
  
“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Harry.”   
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, still hand in hand. Once they reached his parents headstones Harry laid out the blanket and sat down, staring at their graves.   
  
“Do you talk to them?” Astoria asked after a while.   
  
“Talk to them?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Harry just looked at her, confused.   
  
“You should talk to them. When my grandmother passed away, it was extremely hard on me. We were very close, and we would always talk about the most random things when I was over to her house. After she died, I missed that. So when I visit her grave, I talk to her as if she were right next to me. I like to think that she can hear me.”   
  
She turned back to face the headstone and smiled. “Hello, I’m Astoria Greengrass, Harry’s... Harry’s friend. It’s lovely to meet you, I’ve heard so many good things about you both.”   
  
Harry smiled as he watched her speak to his parents. Even though he felt foolish for never doing this, he mostly just left loved.   
  
“Your son is one of the bravest, kindest men I’ve ever known. It’s a privilege to be part of his life. There’s so much of both of you in him, and I wish you were here to see that in person, but I also know that you’re watching over him every day.”   
  
She looked over and smiled shyly, making her cheeks blush. Harry took a deep breath, cupped her cheek and kissed her.   
  
“I’ve wanted to do this since the first night I met you.” Harry spoke against her lips.   
  
“Why didn’t you?”   
  
“I didn’t get the chance.” He answered honestly. He kissed her again, slow and sweet.  
  
“But, all of those times after-“   
  
“I didn’t want to get in your way. You’re so passionate about your research, I didn’t want to hold you back.”   
  
Astoria shook her head. “I’ve thought of you every day. I’ve missed you every single day that I haven’t been with you.”   
  
“We can make this work. We will make this work.”   
  
She nodded, then giggled. “I feel a little silly, right now.”   
  
Harry smiled then turned back to face his parent’s headstone. “Hi mom, dad. This is Astoria, and I’m fairly sure she’s just agreed to be my girlfriend.”   
  
Astoria looked at the stone, a broad smile on her face. “It’s true. I’m Harry’s girlfriend, and I promise to take very good care of him.”

* * *

  
  
“Are you sleep?” Harry whispered.   
  
“No.” Astoria mumbled; her face partially blocked by the pillow. “I’m awake.”   
  
He pulled her close so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “It’s okay, you know.”   
  
“No, it’s important to you. I promise I’m awake.”   
  
Harry ran his fingers through her thick hair. “This is already the best birthday I’ve ever had.”   
  
“Such a sap.”   
  
Harry laughed softly. “Okay, Draco.”   
  
Astoria gasped in mock horror. “I am not that bad, thank you very much.”   
  
Another few minutes went by, and Harry was sure she had fallen asleep. When they had finally got home it was extremely late, and he had selfishly told her about his tradition on staying up until midnight. He couldn’t even imagine how exhausted she must be; traveling by international portkey did not sound at all pleasing. He glanced at the clock and saw that he had two minutes left.   
  
“Harry?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Did I make it?”   
  
He kissed her hair. “Yes, you made it.”   
  
She hummed and snuggled in close to him. “Happy birthday, Harry.”   
  
She was asleep within seconds.   
  
Harry laid there a while longer, enjoying having her in his arms.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**1 year ago**

  
  
“Neville, can you believe it?!” Astoria screeched as she flung herself at him. “We own a store! We officially own this store!”   
  
Neville stumbled backwards, just barely catching her. “It is remarkable.”   
  
“It’s exciting! Oh, I have so many ideas! What do you think, Teddy Bear?” She scooped him up and spun him around, making him giggle.   
  
“I love it!” He squealed.  
  
“We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us if we want to be open in time for students in the fall.” Neville said to her.   
  
“It’s a great location.” Harry said as he looked around. “Especially for the older students.”   
  
“Assuming you get it done in time.” Draco drawled as he walked along side Harry.   
  
Harry shoved him in the shoulder. “Who invited you anyway?”   
  
“It’ll be fine, Draco.” Astoria said brightly. “You’ll see! And you will help, won’t you?”   
  
Harry smirked as Draco turned to mush.   
  
“Of course I will.” Draco walked over and kissed her cheek. “Place looks good.”   
  
Neville looked around the place proudly. “Now all we need is a name.”   
  
“And to decorate!” Astoria squealed.   
  
“And to move your enormous inventory from your parents’ house.” Harry added.   
  
Draco nodded. “Not to mention-“   
  
Astoria groaned in mock frustration. “Why do I keep any of you around? You’re all so pessimistic.”   
  
“Because you love us.” Harry said to her as he reached out to pull her close. “Me especially.”   
  
“I do love you.” She leaned in and kissed him. “Very, very much.”   
  
“I can help you, Tori!” Teddy said from his spot right next to her.   
  
Astoria kissed his nose. “I can always count on you.”

* * *

  
  
Harry had never felt busier, yet more content in his life. Over the last year so much had happened, and it felt like everything was finally falling into place. Astoria had moved in relativity early in their relationship, and they never looked back. Daphne had even stayed with them for a few months in between getting her Herbology mastery and accepting the job at Hogwarts.   
  
Harry and his team had finally caught the remaining on the run Death Eaters and had celebrated for two straight days. The following week Neville had turned in his resignation, and Harry and Ron were promoted. Teddy had been a near permanent fixture at Grimmauld Place since Astoria moved in. She spent her days cataloging her samples and plants while she bonded with Teddy.   
  
With Harry’s promotion came better hours, and he was able to be home more often. He liked their simple life they had created, and with Astoria working nearly every day to get the shop ready to open, Harry and Teddy spent a lot of evenings by themselves.   
  
“Harry?” Teddy asked as he colored at the table.   
  
“Hmm?” Harry was reading a file he had brought home from work and wanted to make a few notes before he forgot.   
  
“I’m hungry.”   
  
Harry looked up at the clock. “Oh bugger. I’m sorry, Teddy. I didn’t even realize the time.”   
  
The little boy sighed dramatically. “I guess we’ll just have to order pizza again.”   
  
Harry tried to hide his smile. “Oh?”   
  
“It’s so late.” Teddy hopped off the chair and headed right for the drawer where the takeout menus were.   
  
Harry stood up and followed him. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with your cousin.”   
  
“Draco would have fed me by now.”   
  
Harry looked up at the little boy in front of him and burst out laughing. “Now I know you’ve been spending too much time with him.”  
  
“Please, Harry?” Teddy begged.   
  
“Pizza it is.”   
  
Teddy squealed with delight.

~  
  
Later that night Harry got Teddy ready for bed and tucked him in.   
  
“When will Tori be home?” Teddy asked sleepily.   
  
“Soon. I’ll have her give you a goodnight kiss when she gets here.”   
  
Teddy nodded. “She tells the best stories.”   
  
“I’ll be sure to tell her. Good night, Teddy. I love you.”   
  
“Love you, too, Harry.”   
  
Harry walked downstairs quietly, hoping he would be able to pick up the disaster he had Teddy had made of the house before Astoria got home. Figuring he would start in the kitchen and work his way up to the family room he stopped mid step as he saw his girlfriend standing over the pizza box eating a cold slice.   
  
“Pizza again?” She asked between mouthfuls.   
  
“In my defense, he always gets want he wants.”   
  
She laughed at him. “That is terrible defense, Harry. I’m so hungry that I don’t even care.”   
  
“Rough day?” Harry asked as he came around the counter to stand behind her. He rubbed her shoulders as she told him about her day.   
  
“No, just long. I’m tired and frustrated that I’m not home as much anymore.”   
  
“Soon you’ll have everything set up and you’ll be able to open. Things are bound to get better then, and you can slow down, work just a few days a week.”   
  
“I feel like I already put too much on Neville shoulders as it is.”   
  
“Neville doesn’t mind, love. You know he doesn’t. I bet he had to kick you out tonight, didn’t he?”   
  
“Yes, but that’s not the point! I don’t what to fail because there’s too much work for him to do and I’m selfish and want to be with my family-“   
  
“Alright.” Harry cut in. “Stop right there.” He spun her around and saw that she had tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong? What’s really bothering you?”   
  
“I’ve always wanted something like this.” She whispered. “A shop of my own was always just a farfetched dream. Then I met you and Neville, and everything was perfect. It’s just... I have always wanted my own family, too. I want to be a mom, Harry. And... and I’m worried that this is too much, and I won’t get to spend any time with you or Teddy anymore. I was so late getting to work today because he didn’t want to leave for Andromeda’s, and I didn’t want to leave either and I don’t want to miss a single second with him.”   
  
“Oh, sweetheart.” Harry pulled her close as she cried silent tears. “Everything will be alright. It might not be what you want to hear, but you’re stressed right now and need some rest.”   
  
“I can’t-“   
  
“You can.” He kissed her hair, his heart breaking for her. “Come up stairs when you’re done eating, I’m going to draw you a bath. Oh, and just... don’t even look at the family room on your way up.”   
  
Astoria wiped her eyes as she laughed. “Blanket fort?”   
  
Harry spread his arms wide. “Takes up the entire room.”   
  
“Keep it up, please.”   
  
Harry nodded then headed upstairs, grabbing handfuls of toys as he went. He left the blanket fort alone as promised but tried to clean up the rest of the room. Making his way up to the master bathroom first he ran the bath and added an ungodly amount of bubbles. He lit a few of her favorite scented candles and pulled out their fluffiest towels. Hoping that she would soak a while and finally be able to relax he even charmed the small speakers she had set up to play songs from her favorite instrument, the cello.   
  
“You’ve really gone all out.” She said as she walked in.   
  
Harry turned and faced her, beckoning her over with his finger. He slowly unfastened each button on her blouse, letting it fall open before he traced her skin down to the hem of her jeans. “I want you to be able to let go of it all.”   
  
“Will you stay with me?”   
  
“Of course.” Harry finished carefully undressing her, then did the same as she piled her hair high into a messy bun. He slid into the water then helped her step in, letting her settle in front of him and lay her head back on his shoulder. He let his hands caress her skin as she molded herself to his body.   
  
“Thank you, Harry.”   
  
“You’re welcome. Anything for you.”   
  
“I feel silly now.” She confessed.   
  
“What for?”   
  
“Because I’m already worried about things that haven’t even happened yet.”   
  
“Stori.” He said gently. “I know how much family means to you. I know how much you want one of your own. I also know that you would never sacrifice time with your family for anything else. You can have more than one dream. I will do everything I can to give them both to you. We’ve got this.”   
  
“I love you.” She whispered.  
  
“I love you, too.”   
  
Harry held her close, letting his presence alone clam her. She had given him everything, and he wanted so desperately to give it to her, too.   
  
“This is nice.” She spoke quietly.   
  
“It is.” He agreed. He grabbed her favorite rose scented soap and began to wash her skin, trailing the bar up her arms and over her shoulders slowly. He let the lather glide across her body as he washed every part of her that he could reach. His hands then rested on her hips, making small circles with his thumbs. Leaning down to kiss her neck he heard a small moan escape her.   
  
Moving one hand up to palm her breast he moved the other lower to trail his fingers between her legs.   
  
“Harry.” She breathed.   
  
He didn’t speak. Instead he kissed where her neck met her shoulder. Once of her nipples slipped between his fingers, making her gasp. As he slid a single finger inside her he felt her legs part, silently begging for more. Her breathing was heavy as she let herself feel every little thing he was doing to her. He played and sucked and kissed as long as she would let him, knowing that soon she would want more, and he would willingly give it to her.   
  
Astoria sat up and quickly turned around to straddle him, kissing him fiercely. Her arms tight around his shoulders as she pressed herself against him. “Harry, take me to bed.”

* * *

  
  
Harry woke up the next morning alone. He thought for sure that Astoria would let herself sleep in and not go in so early. Their love making last went well into the night, and he held her close while she slept. He got up and stretched, smiling at the way his muscles were sore from last night. He would give her a repeat performance as many times as he needed to.   
  
Quietly heading down the stairs he saw that a lamp was still on in the family room. He swore he had turned it off last night. With a shrug he walked in and stopped at the sight before him. Teddy and Astoria were tangled up in each other inside the blanket fort. Teddy must’ve come in late last night looking for her, since Harry forgot to send her in to say goodnight when she got home.   
  
He would take nights like that and mornings like this for the rest of his life.

* * *

  
  
Birthday week had arrived faster than Harry had expected, but he was ready for it. Over the last few weeks he’d done a lot of thinking, and a lot of talking with Ron and Daphne. Oddly enough he and Neville had gotten out of doing anything spectacular on their actual birthdays, which they both knew they would pay for later. Neville used the excuse of finishing up the shop and putting the final touches on everything. Harry, to Ginny’s complete surprise, had told her that he made plans of his own. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but he did have something he wanted to do, and an audience would only make him nervous.   
  
His birthday was tomorrow, so tonight he made sure that both Teddy and Astoria were home. They had made a simple dinner and played games and watched a movie before bed. Once Teddy was asleep, and which was much later than usual, Harry and Astoria made their way to the small balcony and watched the stars. She knew a surprising number of constellations, which Harry liked about her. He liked that she pointed out Draco, of course. Years of spending time with the man could have her pointing out that constellation with her eyes closed.   
  
With only a few minutes to go, Harry took a deep breath. “Stori.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
He fumbled with the small velvet box in his pocket. He tried to remember everything he had rehearsed, but now that the moment was here, he could not remember a thing.   
  
“What is it, Harry?”   
  
He looked up to see her concerned eyes were on him. “I... I love you.”   
  
She smiled brilliantly at him. “I love you, too.”   
  
“Astoria, will you marry me?” He pulled the box out and hit one knee before her. “Let’s start our family.”   
  
“Oh my goodness.” She blinked away the tears as he slid the ring onto her finger. “Yes. A million times, yes! Oh, Harry!”   
  
She threw her arms around him, crying and laughing at the same time. “I didn’t expect this when Daphne told me that you had these mystery plans. It must have been so obvious to everyone else.”   
  
“No one else really knows. Ron and Daphne helped me pick the ring.”  
  
“I love it. It’s beautiful.” She waved her hand this way and that, admiring her engagement ring. Then she grinned widely. “As the future Mrs. Harry Potter, I would like to wish Mr. Harry Potter a very happy birthday.”   
  
Harry’s chest fluttered at her words. “I like the sound of that very much.”

* * *

  
  
“Happy birthday, Harry!” Ginny and Teddy chorused as they burst into the bedroom.   
  
Harry will never admit that he squealed and will forever blame that strange noise on his fiancée. “Ginny? What the hell?”   
  
“Breakfast in bed, Harry! Surprise!” Teddy screamed as he belly flopped between Harry and Astoria.   
  
“Ginny.” Harry’s tone full of shock. “What if we were naked?!”   
  
Teddy looked at him, confused. “Why would you be naked?”   
  
“No reason at all!” Astoria said quickly. “Harry’s just being silly, aren’t you, Harry?”   
  
“So silly.” He chuckled.   
  
“Aunt Ginny helped me plan a surprise for you! She said you love surprises!”   
  
“Ahh, did she now?”   
  
Ginny winked at them, then sat on the end of the bed. “He wanted to do something, and who am I to deny a little boys dream?”   
  
“She’s got a point.” Astoria agreed. “He’s irresistible.”   
  
“Well, my work here is done!” Ginny said as she stood up. “Oh, and congratulations.” She said with a nod to Astoria’s ring. “I hope you’ll let me help with the planning!”   
  
Harry gaped at her. “How did you-“   
  
“You foolish boys think you can keep secrets from me. Happy birthday, Harry.”

* * *

  
  
  
**Present Day**  
  
Their first night home from the hospital turned out to be a bit of a mess. Harry panicked every time James cried, while Teddy bounced around like an excited ball of little boy. It was as if he’d forgotten how to take care of a baby. Granted, he had no bloody clue what to do when he first started spending time with Teddy. He’d had a ton of help from Andromeda. Astoria, however, was in her prime. Despite Harry wanting her to rest and take it easy for a while, she ran the house like it was what she was born to do. He had never seen her look so radiant, although their wedding day was a close second. She looked so complete with a child in her arms. Their child. Harry and Astoria had two children now. That simple thought always brought a smile to his face.

“Breathe, Harry.” Astoria said gently as he wrapped her arm around his waist.

“I think I’m overwhelmed.” He admitted.

“That’s okay. This will take some getting used to. We’ve got this, remember?”

He leaned into her embrace. “I do. Have I told you how much I love you lately? How much I need you?”

“You tell me every day.” With a quick kiss she walked away to make sure Teddy was ready for bed. 

~

The movie was long forgotten; Harry watched his family instead. Teddy had fallen asleep about an hour ago, tucked into Harry’s side. James was snuggled to Astoria’s chest as she lounged across the couch, feet in Harry’s lap. He would never say it aloud, but she snored, and he thought it was the most adorable sound.

He breathed it all in, this perfect life he was blessed with, all because of the woman next to him. Every morning when he woke up next to her, he surprised himself even more.

Harry Potter loved his life.


End file.
